Sins of a Solar Empire, Thoughts that make us Blin
by Blackhound18
Summary: A galaxy under siege, will the fate of the galaxy fall into the hands of a young girl and her slave companion. Read and find out  *draws inspiration from several sources  i.e. Rouge Galaxy, Phantasy Star, Twilight, etc  all else is original.rate n review*
1. Chapter 1

I was seven years old when I met him.

It was a hot summer day in the markets of the Oasis city of Salgin; daddy had forced me to wear 'appropriate clothing for a young lady'. I was dressed in a peach sundress and a large straw hat. My skin was tanned from all the time I spent outdoors and my jet black hair was worn down as to look more "lady like". The hot wind and desert sun beat down upon us as we walked threw the markets. Off in the distance a large crowd of businessmen and nobles had gathered, father began to mumble to himself, I looked up at him and asked why we were out here.

"We need a little help around the house Aya," he said to me with a half-hearted smirk. My father was a kind man, a little rough around the edges but still a rather noble man. We continued to walk towards the crowd when I began to hear a man speaking to the crowd.

"These are the best damn Beast you will find ANYWHERE in Rosa!" he boomed while waving around a wooden staff, "Straight from the Areeman flats to my friends. Best of the best! We have men, strong and tough, these things can go days without food or water and still work. We have women too for the more... exotic interest!"

Slavers... I was still young then but I had still known a Slaver caravan when I saw one. They were allowed to capture any sub-human species that was not contracted with the planet's government. And it seemed these Beasts were among those unlucky few to get captured. I looked at the captive beast and they did not have the look I believed a slave would have. All of them looked proud and stood with much dignity.

"We also have a few children as well, for those who would like make an investment." the large man continued. A woman yelled at him to bid on one of the Male beast, through the confusion I could not discern what price she said but whatever it was a man decided to bid as well. The two bidders threw numbers back and forth before the man gave up.  
"Sold to the ever so lovely lady", the Slaver bellowed as he ordered his men to bring out the "merchandise".

The slaver's men opened the cage and pulled out a male beast, he towered a good foot over them slavers and bore his teeth at them. One of them jabbed the beast in its leg with his staff and ordered it to move. Reluctantly it moved forward, as the slaver's men moved the beast to the Lady's cage for branding, the woman and slaver finalized the payment.

"Who is next!" the slaver yelled as soon as the woman left the caravan. My father raised his hand and fought threw the confusion to garner the Slavers attention.

"I would like a male child, around the age of 7" my father demanded.

"You are in luck my friend, we do have a male child, but he seems to be a bit older than seven", the slaver said to my father.

"Fine give me that one," my dad replied as he reached into his pockets for his credits.

I looked towards the cages and saw the guards pull out a rather young looking beast, it seemed no taller than me, and it had chocolate skin and jet black hair. It had inch long claws and yellow cat-like eyes. Despite his youth the beast had a fine build, sweat showed off its muscular build. Even though he was a child slave he still walked with the utmost confidence. The Guard told the beast something and it looked towards me, as stoic as before the beast made its way towards me and my father.

My father and the slaver were finalizing the purchase when the beast goy to us. It... He... stood in front of me, and stared... as did I. We looked into each others eyes for the longest time, either of us too stubborn to move.

"C'mon you two," father said as he pulled me away from the slave boy. My dad then placed a single bracer around the beast' neck, "This is a restraining bolt, just a precaution. Now listen to me and listen well, I bought you to protect my daughter; your species is good at that. Other than that I don't care what you do. Got it". The beast nodded in approval.

Back then I did not understand why my dad had bought me a slave bodyguard, and at that time I did not care. To me my dad had bought me a best friend, and it ended up being just that. We grew up together, even at school he was always by my side. Kahmille was his name and for years he was my guardian, but it was not until much later that I figure out why my father bought him.


	2. Chapter 2

When the rich wage war, it's the poor who die. ~Jean-Paul Sartre

The blazing red sun rose over the bleak horizon of the desert signaling another day on the desert planet Rosa. Harsh winds blew sand across the barren wasteland obscuring my vision. My companion, a four-legged automaton that resembled a camel, carried the journey's loot. My throat burned from dehydration and my legs grew sore from the tiresome walk across the desert. In the distance I could make out the outskirts of the city of Salgin, my destination.

Two hours later I arrived at the entrance gate of Salgin, by the time I had arrived the winds had died down and the only enemy I had was the sun. The gates opened and allowed me and my companion to enter.

* * *

Some guardian he was, I thought, going off on some expedition and not even making it back on time. It was a little after midday as I was hastily making my way towards the city gates to meet my guardian. Kahmille was his name, ever since I was seven he has been my guardian. When he was twelve he began his hit the Beast version of maturity, which is about two and a half meters and 100 kilos of pure muscle. Along with being physically impressive he was an excellent fighter, which has helped me in many situations in my life. A week ago he was ordered by my father to assist one of the city archaeologists to explore some of the ruins that had been found recently. The journey was only to be four days, with all the Yago and supplies they had it should have been a breeze. But no, for some strange reason it took a week for him to make is way back here, and I was ticked.

I looked around the corner and saw my dad speaking to Kahmille at the gates. I began to wonder what my dad was doing but quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind as I drew closer to the two. My father looked down at me and smiled, he handed Kahmille a bag.

"Ayanna", my father said, fairly calm compared to his usual tone, "you and Kahmille are going to be leaving for a while. I cannot explain it all right now but I promise you that everything will be okay. An old... colleague of mine will be providing your transporation, now hurry and go."

So many questions ran through my head, for a reason unknown to me my dad was trying to get me off planet. I tried to ask questions but my brain was thinking way too fast for my mouth to keep up. It was then that Kahmille hoisted me over his shoulder and began to make his way to our home.

"Supplies", he said in his smooth deep voice. Things were moving way to fast for me, the day my best friend got back from the desert my dad decided to send me to Maker knows where. I was confused and frustrated and getting carried by a beast through a busy marketplace, suffice to say today was a bad day. Kahmille set me on the ground outside of our home and rushed inside and began to ransack the House. I merely stood in the doorway confused as to why he was rushing, and then I saw it. A massive ship sailed through the skies of Rosa towards the city, its shadow cast darkness all across the land. I stood in terror as I realized that this is what the cause of the haste was.

"We must move now", Kahmille said. I turned to look at him and he had a tan tunic tucked into a leather belt and a red scarf around his neck. A metal bracer was on his left arm while a full metal arm guard protected the right one. He wore a pair of brown leather pants that fit loosely on his body along with similarly colored boots. Slung over his shoulder was the bag of goodies my father had gave him while on his back was an oversized blade that seemed to be wrapped in cloth to protect it from the sand.

As confused as I was about what had happened in the past hour the one thing I did know was that inactivity was not an option. , "Well did you bring my toys", I asked as I pulled my jet black hair out of my face and into a more manageable ponytail. With a smirk Kahmille pulled out a blade from behind his back and placed it in my hand. The blade's edge was a shimmering blue and the hilt was a deep onyx color. As I took my eyes of the blade I looked into the massive airship as it moved closer to the city. Kahmille took a step next to me and looked at the massive ship that traveled towards the city. It was at this moment I realized that my life would b forever changed after this day.


	3. Chapter 3

With the words of motivation he said to me the two of us made haste towards the docks. The citizens of town stood in a daze starring into the skies at the large shadow approaching the landscape. The two of us darted through the crowd of stunned civilians, hearing whispers of impending doom pushed me to move faster. The sands under our feet shook at the sheer magnitude of the incoming ship. We manage to force our way towards the ship docks when we began to hear the crash of drop pods crashing onto the planet surface.

"Run!" I yelled, the two of us broke into a mad sprint when a pod dropped in front of us. As a cold mist emerged from the hatch as it eerily opened a man clad in tan fatigues walked out. He carried a customized assault rifle and had a small scar across his lip. His eyes narrowed onto the two of us and he smirked slightly. A holographic display appeared over his eye and he raised his weapon towards the two of us. I was half suspected him to do the typical evil villain thing and try and chat us up, but instead... he shot me. Two high velocity rounds hit me square in the chest opposite of my heart. I stood there appalled at what had happened... I just got shot. Now the cinematic thing would be for me to slowly fall to the ground and confess my secret feelings for my big and strong companion. Sadly it didn't happen like that and it went more like.

"GAH FUCK!" I screamed, "you fucking shot me!", I looked at the trooper who stared at me with the same cold eyes. I fell like a rock to the ground and the blood from my wound drenched the sand beneath me. I slowly lost consciousness and the image of a Kahmille mid motion was the last thing I saw.

* * *

Bastard, I thought as I gripped the hilt two my Great sword. From the distance I had to my enemy there was no way I could attack with my blade. Instead I charged the soldier with my shoulder and knocked him onto the ground. He raised his weapon to fire at me but I quickly leaped out of his line of fire. It was then that I brought my blade crashing down onto the man's skull; the weight of my blade did the rest. I looked at the unconscious body of Ayanna, I knew that she would die without medical attention, a part of me was tempted to let her die so I could be free but her death would not get the restraining bolt off of my neck.

Reluctantly I hauled her over my shoulder and continued towards the docks. As I approached I heard the crack of gunfire and the zip of plasma and I knew that there was a battle going on. I saw several men dressed in Light combat armor in a firefight against some of the men from the sky. I sprinted towards the fighting and decided to make a flashy entrance. I approached one of the men that were in the back of the fight patching up wounds of his comrades. I lay Ayanna beside him and starred at him, trying to avoid speaking. Like always he understood my meaning and began to patch her up, knowing that she was safe I made my way towards the fighting. Two of the gunmen saw my approach and threw a grenade at the cities attackers; once the tiny explosive... exploded I began my attack.

There was four of them not caught in the blast, the closest one of them I caught him in the back with the broadside of my 2 meter blade. The force of the hit sent him skidding across the sands and alerted his allies to my presence. The one farthest from me shot three rounds at me that I managed to deflect with my blade by hiding myself behind it. I reached into the small of my back and pulled out a throwing knife and flung it between the eyes of the foe that shot me. The other two attempted to open fire at me but I darted to my side as fast as I could manage. The two soldiers confused again tried to focus their sights on me but I did not give them a chance. I leapt towards the two of them quickly changing my direction as to avoid getting shot as my blade trailed threw the sands. I shifted my weight and darted to the flank of one of the enemy soldiers and kneed him in his gut. I could feel his bones cracking from the force of my hit; I then elbowed him in his back and left him to lay there as I dealt with his ally. I looked to the final soldier standing and placed my blade over my shoulder, waiting for his next move. Instead of shooting me he charged me with his weapon raised above his head. I easily dodged his attack and swung around to hit him in his jaw, but he surprisingly blocked my attack. It was then that I noticed the iridescence yellow eyes, the same eyes I had. I leapt backwards and gripped my blade tighter, now realizing what my enemy was, a Beast. Before I had a chance to get myself in stance the enemy charged me again, this time much faster, I barley had time to get out the way when he rammed his shoulder into my gut. I doubled over from the force of the hit and was then caught in the chin with his follow up attack. I rolled to my side but was met with a boot to the face.

Blood clouded my vision and I pushed off with my right foot and tackled the enemy beast knocking his weapon out of his hand. My breath hastened and I felt a surge of power coursing through my veins, me enemy seemed to hesitate and then I made my move. I lunged at him arms extended and knocked him on the ground, he put his arms up to defend himself but I knocked the arm aside and clinched his throat with a firm grip. My blood continued to pump and I began to pull his head from his neck. He feebly grabbed my arms and tried to stop me but he was weak compared to my new found power, with a final effort I ripped his head clean off his shoulder and the look of terror on his face remained their after it was dismembered.

I smiled a grin of satisfaction, and picked my blade up again. In the distance I saw more enemy troops closing in on this position. A strange feeling of joy swelled up in my chest and I thought, so this is what it is like to be a Beast. I threw my blade over my shoulder and charged the enemies as they approached. A few of them saw me and raised their weapons to attack, my heart began pumping and I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins, and I felt sorry for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Red hot glints of metal whizzed passed me as I charged the enemy force. I was completely in the moment, I felt no fear... no hesitation... and for the first time in a very long time my beast blood ran hot through my veins. My first victim hesitated once I was within striking distance of him; I leapt into the air and kneed him in his jaw, his bones crushing from the force of my blow. Once my feet touched the ground I raised my great sword to block the attacks of his allies. Once there was a break in their fire I leapt forward and cleaved on of the soldiers in his ribcage. One of them let off a luck shot into my shoulder and I quickly made my way behind cover as to not get shot again. I crouched in the safety of some rubble as they continued to fire on my position. As I hid my strength began to fade and I knew that I needed to get back into combat or I would loose my advantage. Foolishly I charged to my right attempting to outflank them but ended up catching another bullet this time in my leg. Despite the pain I forced myself to keep pushing forward; I pushed one last time on my good foot and managed to get behind a building.

I heard them march towards me and I knew that I was as good as dead. Better than being a slave... I thought to myself, for the better portion of my life I was in servitude to that light-skinned human. The humans are a weak species; depending on Beast labor too do the work they cannot do. They have started wars for reasons as imbecilic as deities to political ideals. It seems that the smarter they become the more excuses they have to kill one another.

War... war never changes, once humanity discovered the killing power of rock and stone they have went to war over what most believe are foolish ideals. Before the discovery of interplanetary power the humans' destructive power peaked on their home planet, a previously ideal bastion of resource and supplies. It was all destroyed fighting over which political system is superior, and in the end it did not matter. Even then humans need for carnage was not fulfilled; they continued their meaningless struggle until my people came into the picture. Our elders say that we used to be humans, and we stayed on Earth and learned to survive in the harsh environment, and that environment changed us and made us better than the humans... albeit less intelligent. When the humans returned to Earth they enslaved our people and scattered us across their various colonies as workers. That was several hundred years ago; nowadays my people have managed to win their freedom. We are free to roam whatever planet we inhabit so long as we are registered; I believed my village was... until we were attacked by slavers. Our warriors killed many of the attackers but could not prevail against their larger numbers and better weaponry, and in the end we were captured and enslaved. Thought the whole ordeal the Elders told us that we must retain our pride, our honor, the thrill of battle will be our only refuge. And so it was, despite being enslaved to a pathetic human girl her father, a military man, allowed me to do battle. And whenever I was in combat, I was truly free... or so I thought.

..One of them saw me, He opened fire and one of his shells grazed my ribs. I ducked inside a blown out building and hit again, attempting to tend to my wounds. As I sat in this half destroyed building, my body sore and in pain from the bullets I took I began to think. I thought of my life, the time I spent with the human girl, Ayanna. All of the times I saved her whenever she managed to start trouble, all the times she cared for me when I was injured from protecting her. All the times she would talk... and talk... and talk and I would simply listen to her. Of how many times she yelled at me while I taught her how to fight. How many times I carried her sleeping to her bed and sat there and watched her sleep. Even her first day of high school when she clung to my arm as I guided her to her classes. As I thought of these moments I gained a renewed strength, if I was not here to protect that pathetic human, who would?

I rose again and gripped the hilt of my great sword, I heard their footsteps outside the room I was in. once I heard the last foot past the door, and I attacked.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CHARGED THEM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, dumb idea seeing as how I was still injured.

"You heard me short stuff, ya beastie up and ran off," the grimy medic said to me, in a raspy voice that made a raptor sound cute. From what he had told me Kahmille dropped me off to get patched up and decided to go jump into the battle. They said he took out a good number of them before getting shot a couple of times. Now him and the clank heads are in some bombed out building trying to kill each other. Grrreat

"So why haven't any of you idiots tried to help him?" I asked barley keeping my temper in check. The small group of want to be Mercenaries looked around at each other as if I had asked them the coordinates to the nearest planet... idiots. I knew from the look of things these punks had no form of leadership, and one thing I had learned from my father was that any group needs some form of leadership... ugh.

"Well instead of standing there why don't ya'll get off your asses and help me find my friend," I said while I forced myself to my feet. My father always said that you can never show weakness when being a leader, and seeing as they met me while I was half dead did not bode well for me. I picked up an abandoned pistol and began to walk away from them. "Well?" I said again. From the tone of my voice they seemed to understand that I was telling them not asking them to come with me.

"Well c'mon on boys lets help the young lady"', one of them said. Reluctantly the group rose and made followed me as I made my way to the bombed out building. There were seven of them, and Maker knows how many clank heads were out there. As we walked I remembered one of the things my dad had taught me, be aware of your surroundings. I looked on the ground and saw a glassed our crater, from the looks of it someone threw a grenade. In that crater was a few bodies and a line in the sand, I could tell that line was from Kahmille's great sword. Where the line ended I saw a trail of blood leading around a corner into a building, and parallel to the blood was footprints in the sand. So this was the building I wondered to myself, the answer to my question was answered once I saw a body fly out of one of the windows.

The sound of screaming and weapon fire was heard and I knew that they had found Kahmille.

"C'mon we gotta help him!" I yelled. I motioned for them to follow me and I ran towards the closest entrance I could find. Two of the merc's followed close behind me, one was a bulkier man with heavier equipment and the other was a bit smaller and carried a simple assault rifle. The big one smirked and shook his big arse weapon at me; from the looks of it I guessed it was cannon of sorts. But he carried it like a rifle so maybe it wasn't, I did not care at the time I was just glad I had backup. The three of us leapt over a pile of rubble and saw our encountered our first enemy, he looked at us but the smaller man shot two bullets straight into his head. Without skipping a beat we continued our push into the building. I was about to turn around the corner when another enemy soldiers body flew right in front of me. I gazed around the corner and saw a squad of clank heads trying to shoot Kahmille, and none of them were the wiser to our presence. Kahmille was crouched behind his blade and did not seem to see us either.

"If they see me, open fire", I told my two companions. Without a second thought I sprinted towards the closest of the enemy soldiers and kicked him in the back of his head. As he fell to the ground I landed on his back and shot him in the back of his skull, one of his allies turned to see me but I placed to rounds in the side of his skull and darted to my third victim. I jumped on his back and reached for his chest and pulled out his knife, using his own weapon I slit his throat and a river of crimson flowed from his neck. As my feet touched the ground several rounds passed over my head, and I knew that they saw me. I looked back and saw my two allies in a firefight of their own. It seems that there was more of them coming from the rear, damn it. I continued to shield myself behind my victim's body when the bullets suddenly stopped firing. Then someone threw the body of my human shield out of my hand, and then I saw a battered and bruised Kahmille standing over me. His eyes were fierce and stern, and he stood with that determination that made me feel safe.

"Asshole!" I yelled as I punched him straight in his gut. My whole armed ached and I immediately regretted my decision. Oh, did I mention the beast are build like small tanks... well they are. This makes a little human girl punching one of them the same thing as a baby going toe-to-toe with a gorilla. He looked at me with his piercing yellow eyes, the same eyes that I learned to find safety in. I looked at him, and all my anger melted away. In all honesty I was scared that he was dead, he was the only constant in my life and the thought of loosing him pushed me. Now that he was here I felt a whole lot better. I placed my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him, "Don't you EVER do that crap again fang face or I'll kill you myself". In typical Kahmille fashion he placed a single arm around me and gave me one of his rare half-smiles.

"Hey lady!" the smaller merc said," sorry to interrupt but we could use some help ovah here!"

Kahmille quickly pulled me away and picked his giant blade up, he looked back at me and I knew what he meant. We had to find our way out off this planet before we are killed, and he was right. The two of us gained our bearings and took a deep breath before charging to the aid of our newfound allies.


	5. Chapter 5

"We have to link back up with your buddies Axael!" I yelled as I slit the throat of a soldier I had managed to get behind. The limber mercenary placed a few well placed shots in the head of an enemy soldier that was attempting to out flank us. He nodded in approval and reached for his communication device.

"DAGON!" I yelled as I used an abandoned pistol to fire at some more of our foes," Cover Axael will ya' big guy". The giant of a man grunted at me and then turned to cover his smaller ally. I looked over my shoulder to check on Kahmille only to see a body flying over my head. The thrown soldier crashed into the wall beside me and attempted to get back to his feet but I eliminated him before he had a chance. I looked to Kahmille and I saw him placing something on the wall closest to him. He sprinted towards me and pulled me behind the nearest piece of cover. Before I had a chance to speak a violent explosion blew an opening in the wall and allowed us a makeshift escape route.

"Hey lady!" Axael yelled at me, "Looks like the clank-heads are setting up shop on the outskirts of town! Lots a 'em are buggin out to regroup." I stared at him slightly puzzled as to why they would b retreating when they clearly had an advantage.

"What is your plan _al'verde_" Dagon said to me. It was then that the three of them looked to me; they really expected me to make the decision. I felt as if this was going to be a permanent thing but pushed the thought to the back of my mind quickly. I prepared myself to begin to speak when a man dressed in military light armor called for us.

"Any survivors need to re-group at the docks ASAP! By order of General Ksart" he yelled before running off again.

"Seems like your dad is taking charge" Kahmille said to me as he gazed into the distance.

"Axael tell your friends to get to the ship docks, looks like we are going to be saying hi to daddy" I ordered. In minutes we were on the move to the docks. As we traveled we could see other groups of civilians turned militia heading towards our destination. As we walked I was surprised not to see any bodies of people from the city. Before I could begin to think we had arrived at the docks.

Military doctors aided the wounded while others discussed today's turn of events. All in this makeshift camp looked exhausted and those not used to combat looked terrified and helpless. The people of this city were sheltered from the terror of the desert waste; they could not imagine that this was simply the beginning. I also knew that I could have easily been one of them, scared and frightened. Too emotional to be of any used, if it was not for my father and his training I am sure I would have died today.

"Lady!" Axael called, "the boys are ovah here!" I turned towards them and continued until I was reunited with them. From the looks of things they seemed to have held up well in my absence, and after seeing what Axael and Dagon could do I was not surprised. They had made a small fire to stave away the cold desert night that was now covering the ruined city and Kahmille placed himself as far away from the group while maintaining a safe distance to me. And for the second time all eyes fell on me…

"Erm… now that thing is quiet. I would like to thank you, all of you, for helping me and my friend. I surely would have died if it wasn't for you all and for that I thank you." I began, casually making eye contact with each of these men "but now I am going to have to ask something else from you. I know that you do not know me very well and I also know that you hold no allegiance to this city. But we need all the help we can get…"

As I finished a hush grew over the small group of men. They looked at each other, some nodded while others leaned back and drew breath.

"Okay…" Axael said, rising from his seat and made his way next to me while looking towards his friends " the way I see it we mite as well goin up wif'da lass. Since da boss up n got shot we aint got not leader now. And I know as well as any of you that this lass has been da closest thing to a boss we got. I've fought wit da girly and she is more capable than meself, I don't know about you lot but I'm joinin up wit her." With that Dagon stood up and stood next to me as well. I looked up at him and he simply grinned while shaking his big arse weapon.

We continued to look towards the rag-tag group of men and another stood up,

"The way I see it," he began, "Fighting with this girl is gone lead to more jobs for us."

Once the man mentioned 'more jobs' it seemed to be a unanimous decision. I kind of

Wanted them to fight for the good of the people but… money is good too I guess.

And with that the boys went about setting up a place for us to rest. I looked back at Kahmille to see him sifting through the satchel he received from my father before this whole ordeal started. I began to walk towards him to ask what it was when he swiftly closed the bag up and placed it back onto his back where it had been during all the fighting.

"What were ya looking at big guy?" I asked in as innocent a voice I could manage. Kahmille looked at me and remained silent, I hated it when he did that. "You know you want to show me" I said while trying to lean over his shoulder to grab it. He lifted me into the air with a single arm and continued to silently stare at me. "DICKHOLE!" I yelled and began to kick and scream other profanities trying to get set down. "Put me down fang face or imma kick you in the fucking face!" I yelled. Other survivors looked at us and wondered what could be going on.

"Can you two not argue?" a deep soothing, all to familiar voice said… Father.

Kahmille quickly let me go, once my feet touched the ground I tackled me dad with a hug. I squeezed and squeezed my dad and he help me in his caring arms, I was about to continue the bout of affection when I remembered something.

"Asshole!" I yelled and kicked him in the shin. "You knew that these idiots were going to attack the city didn't you!". My dad was hunched over grabbing his shin and began to chuckle.

"Ayanna I am sorry," he said, smiling at me. "I did not think they would attack so suddenly". I looked at his apologetic eyes and eased myself a bit. "You and Kahmille still need to get off planet, but I am going to need you both tomorrow. Can you do that for me?". I looked at him with my stern eyes, even though I tried I could not remain mad at him.

"Okay dad…" I said to him, my voice softer, "you know I cannot say no to you." He smiled at me again and signaled for Kahmille to come over.

"Tomorrow we are taking the fight to them," He said, "In the morning I will tell you what I need you to do. For now rest"

I looked up at Kahmille and he nodded to my father. Both of them turned and walked back to where they came and left me to my thoughts. I began to ponder the events of the last day and why was I being left out the loop. I thought of Kahmille and how he managed to be so, calm. And of how my father was equally as level headed amist the destruction. I looked up at the stars and closed my eyes, I began to relax and let go the terrors of this day. As I did so my thoughts, became dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kahmille – **

"**Wake up," a small timid voice said to me while trying to awaken me with its small frail hands. I opened my eyes and saw a young human child standing over me. The child placed a single finger over his lips than pointed towards the area where Ayanna's father was supposedly at. The child walked over towards Ayanna and quietly woke her up. She looked towards me and I made a motion towards her weaponry. She understood and picked her equipment up and walked to my side. The young child timidly continued his duty awakening each one of the Mercenaries that had recently allied themselves with Ayanna. Once the whole group was awake he motioned for us to quietly follow him with our equipment. As the group walked around the makeshift camp I saw small bands of Rosarian soldiers preparing for whatever was going to happen today. **

**Within a few minutes we arrived at a storage crate that was modified to be an information hub. Several humans sat at the consoles that were aligned on the walls and chatted amongst themselves. Ayanna's father stood to the side of one of the console bound humans commenting on whatever was on screen.**

"**Communications are still down General," I overheard as we walked closer to him.**

"**Damn," he said then turned to look at us, "bright sun to you daughter"**

"**Bright sun to you too dad," Ayanna said still slightly drowsy.**

"**I do apologize for waking you so early but we need to get you briefed before our enemy gets their forces ready for the attack." He said to us. With a wave of his hand he signaled us to follow him. "When the enemy first came into view of Salgin they knocked out our communications relay. So we have no idea what is going on outside of the city. Our technicians have managed to establish our short wave radio frequencies so we can communicate within the city walls. If I am correct they are after something inside the city, which is the reason why they haven't glassed the city."**

"**Well what are they after," Ayanna asked her father.**

**Ayanna's father and I made eye contact, and I was tempted to reveal the secret he had asked me to keep when he looked to Ayanna and said, "I do not know honey". I went back to standing there in silence when I saw Ayanna look towards me. If she only knew what was going on maybe… **

**It was then that a Rosarian solder ran up to our group and faced the General, "It seems that the enemy is beginning to move their forces into positions sir", the soldier said to Ksart whilst gasping for air.**

"**We do not have time for this!", He said to us while pulling out a cigar from one of his many pockets. "Ayanna, I need you and your allies to fight your way to the storage center in the eastern plaza and get some power cells for our fusion reactors."**

"**Erm… okay dad. But In order for this to work we are going to need one hell of a distraction." She said to her father while waving the smoke from her face.**

"**I know Aya, that is where Kahmille comes in," He said. I rose an eyebrow and looked at him being thrown off by what he said to me. "I need someone with combat experience and a level head to lead our counter-assault," He said to me while continuing smoking his cigar. **

**I looked at the seasoned general puzzled wondering why he would want me fighting on the front lines.**

"**Don't worry dad he will do it," Ayanna said before I had a chance to give my answer. I looked down at her and growled, "Shut it fang face you know you were going to agree anyway.." I was tempted to argue, but I decided against it and accepted what she had said for what it was.**


End file.
